Summer full of science
by vanlicious
Summary: Zoë and Grace partner up for their next science project, they become closer and Zoë starts to really like Grace. Does Grace like her too? Or is something holding Grace back from expressing her feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Degrassi fanfic, I decided to write one because I ship Zoë and Grace so hard hehe. I hope it doesn't suck too bad, let me know what you think and if I should continue!**

 _CHAPTER 1,_

Zoë POV.

Grace was doing something at her laptop behind her desk, Zoë never really noticed how beautiful Grace actually looked sun shining down on her face, and she also doesn't understand why she notices now but Tristan had this amazing idea that she should partner up with Grace for their science project so he could partner up with some hot guy.

Was she happy with that? uh well no, Grace hated her gut for all she knew. Carefully she walked up to Grace and softly tapped her shoulder because Grace had her headphones in and loud music was playing.

" What do you need drama?'' Grace asked her.

See she hates me Zoë thought immediately.

'' What?'' Grace asked again.

Zoë zoned out, '' Uh do you maybe wanna be lab partners for this assignment?''

'' If I get to pick the music for all study sessions'' Grace said.

Sure, Zoë agreed and smiled nervously. She picked a seat next to Grace and looked at Grace who was still listening to her music. Behind her was Tristan's voice who giggled and said '' This is gonna be a great Project!''

Zoë wasn't so sure about that, yes Grace was good at science and she could probably really need all the help she can get to raise her grade, still she wasn't so sure how Grace felt about her.

Next day at school, Zoë plopped down on her seat. Grace wasn't there yet, Zoë was a little bit worried that Grace stood her up. But in that moment, a blue haired girl took a seat beside her.

'' Hi'' Zoë smiled.

'' Hee'' Grace dryly said grabbing her laptop.

''So where should we start'' Zoë asked.

They worked hard until the bell rang it was actually really fun to work with Grace, Zoë never thought she would actually be so cool.

'' So I'll see you tomorrow right'' Zoë asked and smiled.

'' Of course dummy we should finish this project before our summer vacation in a few weeks'' Grace said and walked away.

Zoë smiled to herself, she never really thought she would like Grace, she always saw Grace as a tough girl that hated her. But now they were actually getting along and she liked it.. a lot.

The last couple days Zoë en Grace worked a lot on their science project and made some real progress not only on their project but also on their friendship.

Zoë and Grace were sitting outside on a bench in the sun eating their lunch, they were giggling about some random stuff until Grace her hand accidentally touched Zoë her hand, they looked each other in the eyes.

'' Sorry'' Grace coughed.

Zoë smiled '' it's ok'' they continued their lunch as if nothing happened but Zoë knew she felt something. She had to talk to Tristan.

As soon as class was over she had a little chat with Tristan about everything.

'' Oeh, so you like her ?!'' Tristan giggled excited.

'' Ssst, everyone can hear you!'' Zoë slapped Tristan on his arm.

''And I'm not sure? I don't even know if I'm gay Tris..''

Tristan laughed at Zoë and explained to her that it's ok to take things slow.

'' And I don't even know if Grace is gay'' Zoë sighed again.

Tristan laughed '' Look at her Zoë, she doesn't dress like that to impress boys!''

'' Stereotyping much'' Zoë sighed. '' But ok I guess I can try?'' She smiled nervously

'' Of course Zoë, who wouldn't like you?!'' Tristan smiled.

Grace.. she thought, well that wasn't really true. She was almost sure Grace started tolerating her but liking?

 **Please let me know what you guys think if anyone is even reading this haha! English is not my native language so be a little bit nice (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't got any reviews yet but I was writing so much that I just decided to post the next chapters already! Please let me know what you think (:**

 _CHAPTER 2,_

ZOË POV.

'' Grace do you wanna finish the rest of the project at my house? My mom isn't home until 9 tonight '' Zoë suggested

Zoë and Grace got pretty close and Zoë really liked that although she still couldn't really read what Grace was thinking all the time. At least, she was smiling more.

'' I'll meet you outside after my math class'' Grace smiled and walked away as the ball rang.

Zoë learned all sorts of things about Grace the last few weeks, She learned some of her hobby's, music interest and they also hang out a lot.

Class seemed like it was taking forever after the bell rang Zoë got up and sprinted to the door.

'' Wow, where are you going all excited?'' Tristan asked giving Zoë a wink.

'' Going to hang at my place with Grace'' Zoë smiled back.

Tristan made some whistling noises but Zoë wasn't really paying attention, she was already out of the door on her way to Grace.

'' Hee '' Grace smiled.

Zoë greeted Grace back with a wave and a little smile.

''I was thinking can we maybe stop at the mall I want to pick up a new album that came out today'' Grace asked.

Zoë agreed and they walked to the mall together hands occasionally touching.

When they arrived at the shop Grace was searching for the album that she really wanted to buy, when she found it she showed it to Zoë.

'' So this is what you listen too?'' Zoë asked interested.

'' Yes, I'm sure you wouldn't like it'' Grace said.

'' You can play me a song at my house '' Zoë smiled.

Grace paid for the album and the two girls decided to have ice cream at Zoë her favorite shop she always used to come there with Miles.

'' Hmm, this is a really good flavor. Thanks for the advice'' Grace smiled looking down.

'' Uhm, Grace'' Zoë said smiling nervously.

Grace looked up and asked Zoë what was wrong.

'' Thank you for helping me with science and stuff, I think I really get it now'' Zoë said accidently touching Grace her hand on the table.

Grace carefully looked Zoë in her eyes and smiled '' No problem''

Zoë didn't know what happened, but before she knew it her lips were on Graces, it felt so soft and good, she kissed her again. Grace didn't pull away so she took that as a sign to give her one last kiss.

'' Sorry'' Zoë blushed.

'' It's ok'' Grace also blushed and smiled''

'' let's go to your house?'' Grace suggested.

The two girls got up and continued their way to Zoë her house, they finished the last things on their science project and after ordering pizza, it was time for Grace to go. Things weren't really awkward after the kiss there was just a little more distance. Zoë really hoped she didn't mess things up already.

'' Thanks for today'' Zoë walked Grace to the door.

'' No problem, thanks for the pizza'' Grace said placing a kiss on Zoë her lips.

Grace walked away and Zoë waited for her to disappear out of sight, then she smiled and jumped from excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3,_

 **ZOË POV.**

School almost started and Zoë was headed to the door, it was a morning ritual now that Zoë would always pick up Grace. So Zoë walked her standard route to Grace her house and rang the bell.

Grace opened the door looking beautiful as always and greeted Zoë. They started walking and Zoë couldn't get her smile off her face, It was only 4 days ago that they went to the mall together and, of course, shared the kisses that Zoë couldn't stop thinking about.

On the other hand, Grace looked a bit upset, but Zoë decided not to mention it because Grace just wasn't really a morning person and it was Monday after all.

They hadn't really spoken since the weekend, but they shared some texts so Zoë didn't think anything was up.

After the first lesson ended, and Grace still hadn't said a word. Zoë decided to speak up.

'' So do you maybe wanna hang out again today after school?'' Zoë suggested. '' We can watch Netflix?''

Grace shifted uncomfortably in her seat and started talking

'' Can I maybe talk to you in private?'' Grace asked.

Zoë had no idea what was going on, did she ruin everything already? She followed Grace to the 3rd-floor bathrooms.

Grace sighed nervously, '' Look Zoë there is something I need to tell you, I can be honest with you right?''

Zoë nodded she was, of course, preparing for the worst.

Grace started talking but the words didn't really make sense to Zoë the only thing that she could hear was '' I'm not gay Zoë, I tried for you..but it's just not'

'' Wait what?'' Zoë couldn't believe her ears, yes she was preparing for some bad news but this she didn't see coming. they were having so much fun studying and hanging out. Zoë was even sure she was the only person who had ever even visited grace her house.

'' I don't understand Grace? You kissed me back, twice!'' Zoë said now a little bit misunderstanding and mad.

'' I know'' Grace sighed. '' And I really thought I liked you, I still do I never felt as close to anyone as I do to you. But just not like that, I guess''

'' So when you kissed me you didn't feel anything? Because I know you felt something I was there I know you felt it too '' Zoë said almost breaking.

Grace looked down at the ground and Zoë could see that Grace was also hurting but she couldn't stand being in this school bathroom any longer, it felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She never felt like this, She just never liked a person this much before.

 **GRACE POV.**

Grace felt really bad about what happened at school yesterday and she was really worried when Zoë didn't show up today. she was alone in science class, she couldn't really concentrate on the assignment she was supposed to make with Zoë. She checked her phone for any messages but there were none.

Tristan walked into the classroom, and Grace thought maybe he knew something but before she could speak up Tristan did

'' Grace please tell me you know where Zoë is!?'' Tristan asked worried.

'' I don't know I wish I did Tristan, we had a fight yesterday'' Grace stared at him

They both made a plan to go look for Zoë, they ditched their last classes and went to the beach with Tristan his car, Tristan said there was a bar Zoë used to go a lot last summer because she would always get free drinks from the bartender.

When they arrived at the bar there was no sign of Zoë at the first sight but Grace could see a strand of hair behind a table in the back of the bar, The bar was pretty empty but guessing that was because it was only 4 o clock.

They walked up to Zoë who was obviously drunk on the floor, Grace called her name but there was no response.

They dragged her out of the bar so Zoë could get some fresh air, she was starting to wake up. She was murmuring things about how she could not go home like this.

'' I would wanna take her but I don't think my mom would be so happy about it' Tristan said

'' I can take her, my mom is on a work trip so I have the house to myself'' Grace offered not doubting a word she said.

Zoë was murmuring words that sounded like '' No, I'll rather sleep on the beach'' But luckily she wasn't really in a state of moving herself. So Grace and Tristan got Zoë in his her car and drove them both to Grace her house.

When they arrived at Grace her house, Grace put Zoë in some clean clothes, Zoë protesting along the whole process. With Zoë in bed, Grace was getting her some water and aspirin which she could probably really use in the morning.

Grace put on her own pajama's and also went to bed next to Zoë, she snuggled up against Zoë en whispered '' Sorry Zoë''

 **YES they will get together don't worry ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4,

ZOË POV.

The next morning Zoë woke up in a room she was sure wasn't hers, looking around she was convinced it was Graces. When she turned around the other side of the bed was empty but she was hearing a weird sound coming from the other room. Zoë slowly got up, when she stood up she was already regretting her own choice, her head was banging. Fuck.. what did she do last night.

The only thing she remembered was passing out in her favorite beach bar. When she ran away from home... '' Shit'' Zoë cursed out loud.

She could deal with that later, she quick texted her mom that she was at Grace her house and then followed the sound into the other room.

She saw Grace sitting behind a weird machine in which Grace was slowly breathing in and out, It looked like a breathing ventilator. Grace still didn't notice Zoë staring at her, until Zoë almost tripped over the cord.

'' Zoë. You are awake'' Grace quickly got away behind the machine.

'' What is this? Are you ok?'' Zoë was now worried.

'' I can explain, Please just follow me to the kitchen you need some hangover food'' Grace suggested.

Zoë nodded and followed Grace downstairs to the kitchen, she took place at the table and Grace poured her some milk.

'' Milk always works for me when I have a hangover'' Grace smiled and put down the cup.

Zoë didn't really took Grace as a girl that drinks, But she took the cup and took a sip.

Grace finished making her a grilled cheese sandwich and took a seat next to her.

'' Thank you for taking me to your house last night, you didn't have to do that you know'' Zoë said feeling a little bit guilty.

'' You're still my friend Zoë, of course, I helped you. '' Grace said staring down at her own sandwich.

Zoë still felt hurt of course but her head was banging too much and she decided that the could talk about that later.

'' So are you going to explain what I just saw upstairs'' Zoë asked.

'' I'm sorry Zoë I didn't want you to see me like that'' Grace sighed.

'' I'm sick Zoë''

''What do you mean sick Grace?'' Zoe asked worried.

Grace sighed and started to explain.

'' I have cystic fibrosis'' Grace said.

Zoë immediately looked worried and put down her sandwich suddenly understanding why Grace was breathing in the machine earlier.

'' What do you mean, cystic fibrosis? Not the one you die from right?!' Zoë asked scared.

'' There is only one kind'' Grace said.

'' But you're not going to die right now right?'' Zoë almost cried.

'' The doctors don't know Zoë, I can live til I'm 50 but I can also die tomorrow'' Grace stood up and walked away.

Zoë got up and went after Grace, she went upstairs to her room to sit down on her bed, Zoë followed.

'' This is why I don't do relationships of any kind Zoë'' Grace sighed.

'' What do you mean I'm here for you I always would be'' Zoë objected.

'' No you won't Zoë, once I was sick for 4 months when I was a child and the first month all my friends and family visited me and after that NOBODY CAME!'' Grace yelled.

'' I will be there for you'' Zoë said tears rolling down her face.

'' Zoë please just go, I wanna be alone right now'' Grace said almost crying herself.

Zoë got up and ran down the stairs, and walked home crying.

Why would Grace think she wouldn't care, she thinks Grace is an amazing person ... she loves her.


End file.
